BewareTheShadow's Adoptable Warriors Stories!
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Have you be looking for a story? Look no farther then here, my friend. We have many to choose from. But can you handle them? Some that have dark secrets for you to unlock in your own writing, others might shock some readers. All that I can really promise you is that I would never tell a lie. Any father you will be lost in darkness, come with me and I'll show you these stories...
1. List of Stories no1

**Story One**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: My Only Love<strong>

**Set: After the Last Hope**

**Summary: After the great battle, nothing was ever the same again with Sandstorm. She grived and grived, but never would she go hunting. But one night, it all changed.**

**Info: Basally this story is about Sandstorm and her grief over Firestar's death. Do whatever you would like!**

**Status: Available**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Best of Friends<strong>

**Set: Oc Generation**

**Summary: Two friends, who cared for each other. Trained together and were named warriors together. Until one day, when someone would tear them away from there happy lives side by side.**

**Info: You may name them whatever you like, but rembered to make sure there good names.**

**Status: Now owned by Winxclubfan1**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Love and Hate<strong>

**Set: Oc Generation**

**Summary: A tom from another Clan loved her, but she did not. He would do anything for her, she would think of him as a Mouse-brain fool. But when all of his hope is lost, she secretly does love him. Now she must chose if it's worth to love him or stay loyal with her Clan.**

**Info: Like always, you can use your own Oc or even change up the Summary**

**Status: Now owned by Every Wolf Has It's Howl**

* * *

><p><strong>To those who have not gotten a story, fear not. More stories will be coming soon, that's what I can always promise to those who like stories that I have available.<strong>


	2. List of Stories no2

**Greetings everyone, here are more stories to adopt like I promised **

* * *

><p><strong>Story Four:<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: If all was lost<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: Born into a world where almost everyone in his Clan liked him, he thought nothing bad would ever happen. Until the arrival of a group of rouges are trying to drive out the clans. But with some help of a StarClan warrior, he must follow his destiny to save the Clans.

Info: As you know, something dangerous always happens in the Warriors books. That's why I decided to try this one as a story. When writing, try to stick with the main chapter, but you could also do a POV of someone within the group of rouges. You decide what happens!

Status: Kitten226

* * *

><p><strong>Story Five:<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: At the Storm's Heart<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: Stormheart is a loyal warrior of SplashClan. But when a cat from another Clan catches his eye, the danger of a fearsome storm seems to come closer than ever before.

Info: none

Status: Now owned by Mooneyes of Moorclan

* * *

><p><strong>Story Six:<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: Blood and Shadow: The Story of Redclaw and Shadefur<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: Two kits, hated by their fathers and only having their mothers to watch for them. But when they are offered to become stronger by strange cats in their dreams, what will happened to those they do love?

Info: none

Status: Now owned by Silversky161


	3. List of Stories no3

**Once again, I hope everyone will enjoy my new stories! I know many of you guys have been waiting to see what I have to share!**

**-BewareTheShadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Story S<strong>**even**

* * *

><p>Title: DarkSoul<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: His parents hated him, no one wanted to be his friend. In the end, he ran away from his Clan. After years later he returned, but only to get revenge on those who ever betrayed him and treated him like nothing. His name was Darksoul and this is his story.

Info: none

Status: Available

* * *

><p><strong>Story Eight <strong>

* * *

><p>Title: True Love<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: She loved him so much, he loved her back. Both of them were from differnt Clans, they never cared. But one day there was a another cat that got his eye, now she knew she must do somthing before all was lost...

Info: none

Status: Available

* * *

><p><strong>Story Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: Winged Warriors<p>

Set: Oc Generation

Summary: Far off in the future, some Clans evolved with wings and began to make their own homes high on the tallest mountains where no two-leg could ever find them. For many seasons there was peace, until a new evil was born. Now there own hope is one cat chosen by StarClan to save the Clans.

Info: none

Status: Now owned by Kitten226


End file.
